My Dark Angel: ON HOLD
by Darken.For.Tear.Drops
Summary: Caius chose his mate Athenodora. But what if when they went to get her, her sister was there. Her sister showed power and the turned her too. But what if her sister was his true mate, his soul mate? What if her sister was Bella?
1. Chapter 1

My Sister Anthdora and I was walking in the forest by our home when 5 beautiful people apeared in front of us. There was 2 females and 3 males. 1 of the females had aubran hair down her back, she was about 5"6. The other female had midnight black hair to her shoulders, and was about 5"8. The males, you could tell was brothers. Two had shoulder length black hair as the other had snow white shoulder length hair. They was about 6"2,

They all had pale skin and red eyes. I knew right away they was vampires.

"Dora stay behind me." I said as I pulled her behind me, never taking my eyes off the vampires in front of us.

The eldest one with black hair stepped towards us. I glared at him as the earth shook because of my emotions.

"Stay back." I warned.

He cocked his head in confusion before taking another step towards us. The earth shook more and I felt my hand glow with fire.

"Look at that Aro! She has power while human. Think of what she could do as a vampire." The middle brother with black hair said softly but I could hear it.

The eldesr or Aro as his brother called him smiled at me like I just gave him the best gift in the world. I could feel Anthdora shaking with fear behind me.

"Leave us be vampires." I hissed at Aro.

He just smirked and move to fast for me to see. Next thing I knew I was burning and my sister screamed. I knew what was happening so I wouldn't show any of them my pain.

**Aro's Pov.**

Caius had found someone he wished to be his mate. Caius, Sulpicia, Didyme, Marcus and I went to turn her. We was running through the forest when Caius spotted her. We stopped in front of the girl Anthdora and another girl. You could tell they was sisters as the looked alot alike, with the same pale skin, brown eyes, and chocolate brown curly hair. But the other girl seemed a few years older then Anthdora and her hair was the colour of dark chocolate with tint of red in it. Her brown eyes, showed wisdom above her years. Both girls were as beautiful as a vampire.

"Dora stay behind me." She said with a musical voice what could be mistaken as a vampires voice, as she moved Anthdora behind her not taking her eyes off us.

I took a step forward to the girls, knowing I would have to get the other girl away from her sister. But as I did the earth started to shake as the girl glared at me.

"Stay back!" She warned.

I cocked my head in confusion before taking another step. The earth shook more and the girl's hand glowed with fire.

"Look at that Aro! She has power while human. Think what she could do as a vampire." Marcus said at vampire speed and level.

I smiled at the girl, while Anthdora was shaking with fear behind her sister.

"Leave us be vampire." She hissed.

Ah, so she knew what we were, yet showed no fear, and her powers. I smirked thinking how she would make a great guard before I moved at vampire speed to her side and bit her. Anthdora screamed in fear just before Caius bit her from behind. I grabbed the girl's bare arm before she hit the ground and found I couldn't read her mind. She also looked like she was asleep, while Anthdora screamed in pain. I touched Anthdora's arm and got her sister's name. Isabella but she liked to be called Bella more. Fitting as she was beautiful. I carried her as we ran home.

The guard surround us as when we entered the castle. Demetri took Isabella from me.

"Take her to a room near Caius' room." I stated.

He nodded and followed Caius to his wing.

I sighed and went to the throne room. Marcus came in after me and sat in his throne.

"You know brother, the other girl, Anthdora's sister is Caius' soul mate." Marcus said smiling a small smile.

"Really?" I asked.

At Marcus' nod, I knew we would witness something intesting. I wonder what Isabella bond was stronger, the one to stay loyal to her sister or to be with her soul mate.

**Isabella's Pov.**

I could hear my heart beating and my sister's screams, I could feel the burning and the softness of the bed I was on. Then my heart stopped beating and the pain was gone. I opened my eyes and saw everything, I saw a male vampire sitting beside my bed. He had pale skin and dark blond hair, and red eyes though I didn't look at him right in the eye. He was beautiful like all vampires seemed to be. I was brought out of my thoughts by my little sister's scream.

I jumped off the bed and ran to her. I ripped the door off and ran into the room. The was the youngest brother with snow white hair holding her hand. I growled and threw him away from her and sat next to her on the bed. I wanted them to stay away from us. With that thought a light blue dome surrounded Anthdora and I.

I growled again at the two shocked vampires and glared at them before I pulled Anthdora into my lap and held her while rocking, like when we was little and she got hurt. Soon her screams turned to whimpers.

"Shh, Anthdora the pain will be over soon." I whispered in her hair.

I looked up when I heard more vampires enter the room. They all looked shock apart from Aro who looked like a little boy on christmas. A child like girl with blond hair and of course blood red eyes, stepped forward about to touch the shield. I had a feeling if she did something bad would happen to her. I did not want this young girl to be harmed as she reminded me of how Anthdora was like when she was young.

"I wouldn't touch it if I was you." I said.

"Why not?" She asked with a frown.

I shrugged, and she pushed a big man into the shield. He looked like he was in alot of pain before he was threw back to the wall.

Aro laughed and clapped.

"Brillant." He cried.

I hissed at him before looking back at Anthdora, who's heart had stopped beating. She jumped out of my arms and crounched on the bed facing me and also the other vampires.

"Anthdora." I said in a calm voice.

She looked at me and calmed down before she came back to me and let me hold her.

"My throat hurts, make it go away." She whined at me holding her throat.

"I can't Anthdora, we have to drink blood now. We're vampires, so I think we should go hunting." I said thinking that humans were not the only thing that had blood to drink.

"I don't want to hurt a human." Anthdora said shocked.

"You won't." I vowed looking her in the eyes and seeing her life flash before my eyes quickly.

Anthdora nodded slowly and I helped her up. The dome went away but the vampires stayed back.

"We are going hunting, Aro. We will be back when we are done." I stated before I took my sister's hand and led her to the window facing the forest. I opened the window and picked Anthdora up knowing she wouldn't want to jump before I jumped from the window. I landed on the balls of my feet before I placed Anthdora down and we both ran into the forest together.


	2. Chapter 2

When we got back from hunting Anthdora was covered in blood while I hadn't spilled a drop. When we got in we was both hit with a strong scent, I knew right away it was human but felt no need for it. Anthdora on the other hand went crazed. She shot of towards the scent growling loudly.

"Anthdora!" I shouted as I ran after my sister.

She had a head start but she wasn't faster then me. I knew the other vampire's who lived here had heard my shout and was coming. I watched as Anthdora head to a door where the human scent was it's strongest. I jumped at her and together we crashed through the door.

The human girl screamed out in fear and I placed my shield around her as I was rolling along the floor with Anthdora.

She twisted in my arms and bit in to my neck. I hissed out in pain and kicked her off but I didn't put enough strength in it to hurt her. She took a bit of my neck and shoulder as she went backwards off me.

Anthdora landed in a crounch and I jumped in to one of my own. I knew all of the other vampires were here watching. I could feel them just in the door. Anthdora was close to the human and I knew she was about to attack the girl.

"You don't want to do that Dora." I said looking into her red eyes.

She growled at me and I took a step forward. She tensed and glared at me barring her teeth. I knew if she felt like I was going to take her hunt she would attack me.

"She isn't yours Dora." I taunted.

"MINE!" She roared.

I took another step forward and laughed darkly.

"She's not yours Dora. She's MINE!" I taunted with a growl.

That's what made her attack. She lunged at me, her hands in claws, venom dripping down her chin, red eyes ablaze and teeth barred. I twisted my body out the way on the last second. I grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back as I push her forward. She landed face first on the ground with me sitting on top of her. I kept her arms in one hand and placed my forearm on the back of her neck.

Her head was turned to the side so I could still she her eyes.

"Anthdora come back to me." I said in a calm tone looking into her eyes.

I watch as she came out of her bloodlust state.

"Don't breathe." I ordered.

She did as I said and looked at me with panic, shock and remorse in her eyes.

I slowly let go of her and stood before I picked her up, pushing the pain to the back of my mind. I knew I would have to could back to get the pieces of me she had bit out but I had to get her out of here first.

Anthdora buried her head in my hair and shudder in disgust of what she all most did.

I glared at anyone who stood in out way out. So I had her in the room I woke up in. I placed her on the bed and helped her change in to one of the clean dresses what had been placed in the room.

Soon the child-like girl, who I found out was Jane when I looked in to her eyes and saw her whole life and all the thoughts she had ever had, came with the the part of my neck and shoulder Anthdora had ripped out.

"Thank you Jane." I said as I took them and placed them back where they belonged.

They slowly began to heal. Anthdora watched me with wide eyes and I placed myself back together.

"Your welcome. Can I ask why your nice to me but no-one else?" Jane asked confused.

"You remind me of when Anthdora was younger, and I could be mean to someone who looks as young as you." I replied.

Jane nodded understanding my answer.

"Have to go to Master Aro and tell him your alright." Jane said as she headed to the door.

"Goodbye Jane." I said.

"Goodbye Bella." She replied before she closed the door.

I picked up the brush someone had placed in the room and sat on the bed behind Anthdora and brushed her chocolate brown hair.

"I'm a monster." She cried.

"No your not. You was acting like any normal newborn when faced with human blood. You have alot of control Dora, never think your a monster." I told her.

"Do you know why they did this to us?" She asked.

"The youngest brother with white hair, wishes you to become his mate and wife, I was there with power when they came to get you." I told her.

"What are they going to do to us?" She asked in a small voice.

"Your going to become Queen and I will become your guard." I answered.

"How do you know this?" She asked turning her head so she could see me.

"I can read minds when I look into someones eyes. I see everything the have ever done and their thoughts when doing it. I knew this because this is what Jane has been told." I replied.

"I don't know if I will like this man." Anthdora said and turned and placed her head on my chest as I placed the brush down.

"I'm sure you'll love him, and anyway you have always wanted to be a Queen." I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"But I didn't dream I would be the Queen of vampires." She giggled.

I smiled softly and closed my eyes. I knew from stories of the vampires that I couldn't sleep again. So it shocked me somewhat when I felt myself fall into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day when Athenodora stayed in my room I went to get to know where we would be living. I was walking past a door when Aro's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS CAIUS! BELLA IS YOUR SOUL MATE! YOU CAN'T PUT HER THROUGH THE PAIN OF NOT BEING WITH YOU!"

I couldn't believe it, but I knew I had to stop them before someone else found out and told Athenodora. I walked in the room and they all went silent and looked at me, as I shut the back door.

I turned and glared at them, meeting all of their eyes, getting all their thoughts and life, before I kept my glare on Aro.

"Will you shut up before Athenodora hears about this?" I hissed.

"But she should know that your becoming Queen!" Aro said.

"NO!" I roared, I toook a deep breathe before I started to talk again. "Athenodora will be Queen, Athenodora will be Caius' wife, and I will be a guard."

"Your willing to let your soul mate marry your sister?" Marcus asked shocked.

"If she is happy then yes." I replied and left.

* * *

It has been nearly 1000 years since then. Marcus and Aro both try to make me tell Athenodora but I will not. She is happy and in love, I wont be the one to stop that.

Over the years I have found out my powers. When I look into someones eyes I can read every thought they ever had. It's like Aro's gift but with out the touch. I am a shield, I can sleep, eat human food, cry and maybe able to have children. I still have my chocolate brown eyes from my human life. I can make my self look like anyone I want. I had my powers over fire, earth, water and air from when I was human. I'm a tracker and I have the strength and speed of 8 newborns. My scent is different to everyone.

It helps if I go on missons so no-one outside the Volturi know what I truly look like.

We are now having guests. Laurent and Phillip. Blood brothers. A nomad coven. They had no gifts. Both drank from humans.

Athenodora, Didyme and I was the only ones who drank from animal blood in the Volturi. Both Didyme and Athenodora have gold eyes. I was knocked out of my thoughts by Demetri coming into my room.

Demetri was the one that stayed through out my change. He has become a big brother to me. Demetri also trained me how to fight. I was the best fighter because of him and Felix.

I had to be. I had to protect my sister. I was her guard. The only one she would ever need.

"Bella, Aro wants to see you." Demetri said.

I sighed but nodded and got up. I put on my blindfold as I didn't like having to watch my family have sex with their loves. I walked with him to the throne room where I knew Aro, Marcus and Caius would be.

I entered and heard the giggle that could only belong to my sister. I smiled a small smile and bowed to where I knew the brothers would be.

"Masters?" I asked.

"It's your day of Bella and Marcus wishs to speak with you in the forests." Aro said.

I sighed. It was going to be one of those days.

"Of course." I said.

I heard Marcus get up and walked towards me. I felt him grab my arm and then we was flying out the throne room and through the halls to the outside world and to the forest. Marcus pulled me to a stop when we got far away from the castle.

"Please let me see your eyes Bella." Marcus said letting go of my arm.

I sighed but took the blindfold off and looked at him. As my chocolate brown eyes met his blood red eyes, I watched everything that had happened through his eyes since I lasted looked in his eyes.

"You should tell her." Marcus said softly.

"What good would that do? It would hurt her, knowing I lied to her and knowing the man she believed was her soul mate was really mine. What's the point?" I asked.

"The point is so you will be happy. Yes it will hurt her but she will be able to find her true soul mate." Marcus said.

"When are you and Aro going to give up?" I asked.

"When you and Caius are together." Marcus said not even stopping to think about it.

I was about to replied when a scream made its way to my ears. A scream which if I was human my blood would have ran cold. A scream that belonged in my nightmares. A scream that made me run to them.

It was a pain filled scream of my sister.

"BELLA!?!"


	4. Chapter 4

"BELLA!" I heard Marcus shout as I ran towards my sister's call.

I could hear him following me but I knew he wouldn't be able to keep up. I could hear him saying it's to late but I didn't stop. I didn't stop when I smelt the sweet smell of burning vampires. I didn't stopped when I heard mental being ripped apart.

I bursted through the trees in time to see Phillip throw Athenodora's head into the fire.

"NO!" I roared my vision going red.

Both brother's heads snapped up. I met Phillip's eyes and saw it all. How they hated the Volturi and how they wanted to show them that they was all powerful. How they picked Athenodora because they thought she was weak.

"RUN!" Phillip shouted as I ran at them.

Of course Laurent did what his older brother said. But Phillip was to late in running away from me. I jumped on him and made him roll till I was on top of him and could see his face.

I made my hands in to claws and digged them in. I wanted him to feel pain.

"PHILLIP!" Laurent shouted as I heard him stop.

"RUN!" He roared before I ripped his throat out with my teeth.

I ripped him apart quickly and then throw him into the fire they made for my sister.

I jumped up and glared at Laurent. I looked in his eyes and got his ever thought. I could tell he wanted to kill me because I killed his brother.

I began to go after them when I felt 3 pairs of arms wrap around me. I tried to break their hold as I watched Laurent ran away.

"NEXT TIME I SEE YOU LAURENT, I WILL KILL YOU!" I shouted as he got out of my view.

I was finally able to break their hold and I turned to the fire. I had nothing left. My sister was gone and it was my fault. I jumped towards the deadly flames before they knew my plan. But again someone stopped me.

We both hit the ground with him above me. He was shaking me in his rage.

"I JUST LOST YOUR SISTER, I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE YOU TOO!" He shouted.

Caius.

I knew who he was but I couldn't control myself. My pain and rage controlled me and I couldn't stop it. I fought him to let go before the others came and stopped me.

* * *

**Aro's Pov.**

It had been a month since Athenodora's death. It has been a month since Bella lost her mind to rage and pain. We couldn't bring her out of it by holding her, so we had to rip her arms and legs off so she couldn't fight us.

Marcus and I had to see if she was ready to be put back together. When we enter the room we held her in, we was hit we the scent of her venom. There chained to the far wall was Bella.

Her arms and legs were kept in mental boxes. She still had on her ripped black dress. Her once only lightly scarred skin, was covered in them, from when we had to numb her with our venom. Her head was down so you couldn't see her face.

"Isabella?" Marcus said softly.

She lifted her head and what she looked like made us gasp in horror. Her once beautiful chocolate brown eyes so full of life, was now black and hollow. The shadows under her eyes were a deep purple. Her skin was more pale then a vampire's skin should be. Her once lush hair had dirt and venom in it. Her rose lips was now almost white.

"If we put you back together, will you not try to fight us or kill yourself?" I asked as Marcus was frozen in horror.

She nodded her head slowly like it was taking all her strength.

I nodded and carefully walked to her and unchained her. Marcus help me lay her on the table so we could put her back together.

"We will need to get her blood for her to heal quickly." Marcus said softly holding one of her arms in place.

"Demetri?" I called knowing he was outside the door.

He quickly came in with a buck but froze for a moment when he saw Bella. I could see great sadness in his eyes. Bella had become like a little sister to him and he hated how she was now. He came over and carefully placed the bucks neck to Bella's lips.

When he did she attacked it. When she finished she was healed and her eyes were just a dark brown and not the black from before. Her hair had some life back into it and her lips were getting colour to them. She wasn't as pale as before. She looked more herself, but you could tell she was still weak.

"Let's take her to her room." I said softly.

Demetri nodded and picked her up, cradling her to him like a small child.

Marcus and I followed him out and towards her room. Many of the guards stopped and gasped when they saw her. When Jane saw her, she joined us as we walked to Bella's room. Bella was like a big sister to both Jane and Alec. She loved them and they loved her. I knew it hurt Jane just as much as Demetri seeing her like this. When we got to her room Didyme joined us and she and Jane cleaned Bella up and changed her dress.

When we came back in Bella was alseep in her bed using Jane as a pillow.

"How is she?" Marcus asked his wife as he held her to him.

"Her wounds are healed, but she will need to have more blood. But I don't know how she will be when she is back to looking like our Bella. She has lost the last of her human family. It will be hard for her to get over it." Didyme said watching Jane brush Bella's hair away from her face.

"How is Caius?" Demetri asked.

"He is still in his room. He is depressed with both Athenodora's death and how we had to deal with Bella. We will tell him how Bella is, hopefully that will make him alittle bit happy." I said.

Demetri nodded before sitting in the chair, he sat in when Bella was going through her change.

I sighed as myself, Marcus and Didyme left.

Hopefully both Bella and Caius will be able to get over Athenodora's lost.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's Pov. 500 years later.**

It has been 500 years since my sister's death. It has been 500 years since I have seen or talked to Caius. I have finally got back to normal. Well as normal as I can get. I still feel a mild pain from the lost of my sister but I knew she would want me to be happy and not waste my life.

I knew Aro, Marcus, Didyme, Demetri, Felix, Alec and Jane were the most happy about me being back to normal. They was worried the most out of anyone here.

Caius has been in his room since Athenodora's death. He hasn't left. Aro had to get someone to give him cups of blood for he wouldn't leave to feed. I knew everyone was worried about him. I wasn't though. No, I was pissed.

He was acting like he was the only one who lost someone. I was getting fed up with him being in his room all day every day. I had to get up every day and act normal so should he.

I was in the throne room with Aro, Marcus, Didyme, Jane, and Alec, when I had enough.

"That's it!" I snapped, startling the other vampires in the room.

They all looked at me as I stormed out the room. I ran all the way to his room and didn't bother to knock, I just walked right in.

There he was in a bed, he didn't need with the covers over him. The curtains were shut so if I was human I wouldn't be able to see. I slammed the door shut and walked over to him. I ripped the cover's away from him and watched as he turned and glared at me.

"Go away." Caius growled.

"Get out of this bed." I growled back.

"No." He growled again.

"STOP ACTING LIKE YOUR THE ONLY ONE WHO LOST SOMEONE!" I shouted.

"You don't know what it's like losing a mate." He snapped jumping of the bed to stand right in front of me.

"No, but you don't know what it's like watching your soul mate with another!" I snapped and poked him in the chest. "You don't know what it's like watching two monster's kill your sister! The last blood family you have!"

"You have a choice when it came to being with me!" He snapped back.

"YOU ALRIGHT CHOSE HER!" I shouted. "YOU PICKED MY SISTER! I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS YOUR SOUL MATE WHEN I TOLD HER THAT YOU WAS GOING TO MARRY HER! HOW COULD I TAKE AWAY HER HAPPINESS? YOUR HAPPINESS?"

That last question made something in him snap. He grabbed me by the throat and slammed me into the wall. He was about 2 inch's from my face.

"I WOULD OF BEEN HAPPY WITH YOU!" Caius shouted. "I WOULD BE HAPPY WITH YOU AS MY WIFE AND NOT WORRY IF YOUR NOT COMING BACK FROM A MISSION! OR THAT YOUR GOING TO COME BACK WITH SOMEONE AS YOUR MATE! I LOVED ATHENODORA! BUT I LOVE YOU MORE!"

I broke his hold of my throat and grabbed his and slammed him into the wall.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" I screamed at him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY YOU LOVED ME? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURT ME WHEN I THOUGHT YOU HATED ME WHEN I LOVED YOU SO MUCH?"

I let go of him and stepped back.

"Do you know how much it hurt thinking you would never be with the one you love because they was in love with another?" I asked him.

Caius grabbed me and slammed me into the wall. He was infront of me so his body was covering mine. He stared at me with black eyes for a moment before he grabbed my hair and crashed his lips to mine.

The kiss was filled with anger, love, lust, need and want. He broke the kiss and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I love you." He whispered before he kissed me again.

"I love you too." I whispered against his lips.

Soon we became one, and showed the other that they was theirs and no-one elses.


	6. Chapter 6

**Caius's Pov.**

I held my love as she slept with a smile on her face. I couldn't believe just holding her made me feel whole. I had made the worst mistake 1500 years ago.

When I first saw Athenodora something about her draw me to her. She looked like an angel. I thought it was love but when we came to get her and Bella was there, I knew I wasn't in love with Athenodora, but I was to proud to correct my mistake.

When Bella started to protect Athenodora I swore she was insane. But she had power. Even as a human she had some power to protect herself and those she loved. I had watched Aro bit her when everything was screaming in me that she was mine and only my venom should change her, but I ignored it.

When she was just woken up, she was in control. She went straight to protecting her sister. She made sure she was alright and happy. Of course both Aro and Marcus knew Bella was my true mate, and again I let my pride get in the way of both our happiness.

But when she came in and told us not to say anything it showed how much she loved her sister. But I still saw through the years how pain flashed in her eyes when she saw Athenodora and I together. Soon she started to wear her blindfold so no-one could see her eyes. She claimed that it was because she hated having all our thoughts when she looked into our eyes but I also knew she wanted to keep her emotions to herself.

I worried everytime she whenever she went on a mission. I would always wonder if she was okay, if she got hurt, if she was coming back. Sometimes I worried she would come back with a mate.

Even though I knew I loved her, I refused to say it. Marcus and Aro both over the years tried to make us see the light so to speak but both of us was to stubborn. Then that day when Athenodora died, I was heartbroken that my wife was died but I was more seeing Bella going insane.

I felt helpless as Demetri, Jane and Alec held her back, but when I saw her jump towards the fire, rage filled me. I stopped her and shouted at her. I had to become more helpless as more guards came. It broke my heart watching Bella having her arms and legs ripped off and to watch them bit her to numb her body. Aro and Marcus both had to keep me back so I wouldn't try and stop the guard.

I went to my room and stayed there, I knew I had to get over my wifes death but somehow I didn't want to. For 500 years, I didn't see Bella and she just came in her and shouted at me. I knew as soon as I heard her enter the room that I would tell her how I felt.

I knew if Athenodora was my angel then Bella was my dark angel.

I sighed and buried my head into her soft hair, breathing in her scent. A scent that only I could smell. Soon Bella began to wake. We both got dressed and headed to the throne room, holding hands.

As soon as we entered, Bella was attacked by a small child-like vampire.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jane huffed.

"Because I knew you wouldn't be able to keep it to yourself." Bella replied as she hugged Jane.

Jane pulled back and nodded to herself like she was agreeing with Bella before she skipped to Alec.

Soon we were given hugs by almost anyone, the only two who hadn't said or done anything was Aro and Marcus.

"If we knew Bella could of gotten you out of your room after one night we would of sent her years ago." Aro said with a smirk.

I glared at him.

Marcus got up and hugged Bella.

"Now you are at peace, sister." He whispered in her ear, though I could hear.

After he little go, I pulled Bella back into my arms were she would remain forever if I had my way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aro's Pov, 5 months later.**

It has been 5 months since my brother and Bella saw the light, it has been 4 months since their wedding, and it has been 3 months since we found out that we was right when we said Bella could have a child.

Today everyone was waiting for the birth of the first true Volturi child. I sat with most of the guard, Marcus and Suplicia waiting for Caius to come to tell us of the child. Everyone winced when the heard Bella scream.

Soon her screaming stopped and the sound of a baby crying filled the castle. Everyone looked at the door when it opened about an hour later. There was Didyme and Caius holding his child wrapped up in blankets.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Jane asked as she skipped over to him trying to see the sleeping child.

"It's a boy." Didyme told Jane before making her way to Marcus.

Caius came over and Marcus, Sulicia and myself were able to see the child.

He had sandy blond hair with some white and brown highlights. He looked lik Caius when he was a baby. He blinked his eyes from sleep and we was met with the chocolate brown eyes of his mother.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"James Charles Volturi." Caius said with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Bella's Pov, 5 years later.**

It has been 5 years since the birth of James, 2 years since the birth of my daughter Vanessa Athenodora Volturi.

Both of them have gifts. Jamie was a tracker, he could also cover his scent. Nessa could push her thoughts into your mind by touch. Both can not be stopped by shields.

In the 5 years since Jamie's birth, I have become leader of the guards. I haven't been on any missions but I knew when both Jamie and Nessa was older I would be doing them again.

I was knocked out of my thoughts by Jamie.

"TAG!" He shouted before running off.

"Hey Nessa?" I asked.

Nessa looked up to me with her doe like blue eyes. The same eyes Caius had when human.

"You want to help me get Jamie?" I asked.

Nessa nodded her head making her white blond ringlets bounce. I smiled and picked her up and placed her on my hip, before I went to look for Jamie as he had covered his scent. I finally found him in the court yard talking to a blond male vampire I had never seen before.

"James!" I shouted and put a shield around the strange vampire.

Both of them turned to me.

"Momma!" James called running to me.

He held on to the skirt of my dress and I placed my hand on his head to keep him there.

I looked into the eyes of the vampire and was mildly shocked that he had gold eyes. Soon I knew ever thought he had. I found out his name was Carlisle Cullen and he was a new vampire, only 10 in vampire years, though he was turned at the age of 25. He was from England and heard about the brothers. He wished to become a doctor and didn't want to be a monster. I also found out he had been here 3 hours.

"CAIUS VOLTURI!" I shouted.

About half the guard as well as the three brothers came running to the courtyard.

"What is it Bella?" Caius asked with a bit of panic in his voice.

I turned to him and glared.

"What is this?" I asked pointing at Carlisle who remained still in my shield.

"He's our friend Carlisle." Caius said.

"I know who he is and what he is. What I want to know is why he has been here for 3 hours with out me knowing, when there are two children running about he could kill?" I said.

Caius gulped.

"It was Aro's idea!" He shouted.

I turned my glare on to Aro. He flinched from the anger in the glare.

"Aro?" I growled.

"I'M SORRY!" He shouted before he tried to run away.

I froze the air around him, which in turn froze him. I walked up to him with Jamie with me, and glared more.

"You know how I feel with strange vampires around that I haven't seen the mind of!" I hissed.

I hated strange vampires coming to the Volturi to stay and not seeing into their minds. I didn't want to lose another family member that way.

"I didn't think please forgive me." Aro begged.

"I will forgive you his time but do not do it again." I said taking Jamie's hand and turning to go in the castle dropping the shield around Carlisle and unfroze Aro.

"Come on Carlisle Cullen, I think I know some books you will like." I called.

I heard him running to keep up with me and the sighs of relief.

"Aro you must be stupid!" I heard Marcus hiss at him.

"I thought she was going to kill me!" I heard Aro cry before I heard a thud and Marcus' growl.

Most likely Aro running and hugging Marcus like he was a little kid just woken from a nightmare.

Sometimes Aro was to child like for his own good.


	8. Chapter 8

I could almost feel his fear as we walked to mine and Caius' wing of the castle.

"You have no reason to fear me Carlisle." I said.

"How did you know my full name?" He asked.

"If I look in to someones eyes, I see all of their thoughts." I told him.

"Why did you think I was going to hurt James?" Carlisle asked now walking at my side instead of behind me.

"You know of the laws, James looks like an immortal child." I replied.

"But I could hear his heart beat." Carlisle reasoned.

"The last time a strange vampire came to stay we us, something happened." I replied.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I may trust you enough to be near my children and to stay here, but I am yet to trust you with my story." I told him before I opened the door to my study.

As soon as we entered the room, Jamie ran to where he put some of his toys. I placed Nessa on the ground and watched as she walked to her table were she began to draw.

"Come on, I have some books of the history of vampires and about half vampires." I said to Carlisle before getting those books and handing him them.

He sat down and began to read them. Carlisle had the thirst for knowledge. I sat down and began to look through reports of the last missions. No long after a knock came to the door. I breathed in and got Alec's scent.

"Come in Alec." I said.

He entered and was attacked by Jamie.

"Uncle Alec!" Jamie shouted hugging him.

"Hey Jamie." Alec laughed hugging him.

Then Jamie jumped of and ran back to his toys. Alec turned to Nessa who waited for Jamie to finish his hug.

"Hello Nessa." Alec said hugging Nessa.I watched Nessa place her hand on Alec and knew she was talking to him in her own way. She then went back to what she was doing.

"What can I do for you Alec?" I asked.

"I just got word from Corin that the south are playing up again." Alec said.

"What's happening now?" I asked.

"A new comer to the south has could with a plan to take over the cities." he replied.

"What is his idea?" I asked leaning forward.

"Newborns." He told me grimly.

"How can that help him?" I asked.

Newborns could not be controlled well. Bloodlust and anger ran them. Of course they had great strength, and speed and could kill a normal vampire if they well trained. Athenodora and I was not like that though, but she became like that when ever she smelt blood.

"He is teaching them how to fight." Alec confirmed what I was hoping he wouldn't.

"The other covens?" I asked.

"Are planning to us his idea as well." Alec said.

I knew Carlisle was listening in but right now we had more to worry about.

"We can't stop them till the have broken a law. Right now all we can do is watch them till the time is right." I sighed.

"Of course." Alec said.

"Inform the brothers, they may get word before we do on the south." I told him.

Alec nodded before walking out the door with Jamie racing after him.

"Be careful Jamie." I called.

"I will Momma." He called back.

I saw Nessa shook her head before she went back to what she was doing. She acts older then her brother.

"What's happening?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about as long as you don't go to the south." I said.

* * *

**Carlisle's Pov. 5 years later.**

It has been 5 years since I got here. I have become good friends with the brothers and most of the guards. Bella was my closes friend though. She was an amazing person to be friends with and loved her family with everything in her.

James is now 10 years old and wishes to learn how to fight. Nessa who is now 7, sometimes watchs his training. Bella is training him and he doesn't think some of the things she asks is possible.

I watch his training as it shows more about Bella. In the 5 years I have been here, she has not told me her story. She of course knew mine as soon as she looked into my eyes.

I was watching Bella taining to get James to fight with a blindfold on.

"Why do I need to be able to fight with a blindfold?" James asked.

"If the foe blinds you, how will you fight?" Bella asked.

"I would like to see you do it!" James shouted.

What he said made Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec laugh.

"I can." Bella replied to her son.

"Fine then, show me and fight Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec together." James said with a smirk.

"Very well." Bella said before she walked to James and took the blindfold from him.

James came over and sat by his sister who rolled her eyes at him. When we turned back, Bella was in the middle of the room with the blindfold on and the others were circling her, so silent, I couldn't hear their footsteps.

"Mom's going to win, you know?" Nessa said.

James just snorted.

"Just like old times, hey Bells." Demetri said.

Bella smiled but said nothing.

Then he lunged at her. She dodged out the away and Felix grabbed her neck from behind. Bella grabbed his arm and flipped him, which made him lose his hold on her neck. Alec went to punch her but she dodged and kicked him in the stomach which sent him into Demetri. Jane came from behind but Bella spinned and kicked her in the side which sent her into Felix who just got up.

None of them got up to attack her. She removed her blindfold and looked at James, with an eyebrow raised. James' jaw dropped part way through the fight.

"I don't believe it." He whispered.

"Told you so." Nessa said with a smile.

"You don't have anymore training today Jamie, so you can go and play with Alec." Bella said.

James nodded before giving her a kiss on the cheek and running out the training room with Alec. Nessa jumped up and took her Mother's hand.

"Is it ok if I go hunting?" Nessa asked.

Nessa like her Aunt, Mother, and I feed from animals. James feed from humans. He only started to when he turned 9.

"I'll come with you." Bella said and both left the room.

I knew Bella didn't need to hunt, as she went with me today.

"Why is Bella training James like he is a guard?" I asked Jane, Demetri, and Felix.

"She's not." Felix replied before leaving.

"She only wants James to be able to protect himself. She knows that he will want to got out into the world one day and wants him to be able to defend himself." Jane replied.

"She wants everyone she loves to be protected the best she can get them." Demetri added.

"Why did she go with Nessa when she does not need to hunt?" I asked.

"It's because she lost someone very close to her. It's the reason she wants James and Nessa both to be able to fight, and why she will not let anyone hunt or walk into that forest alone. When she tells you her story you will understand." Jane said before both she and Demetri left.

I walked to my room and read one of the many books Bella let me read. It was night time when a knock came to my door.

"Come in." I said as I put the book down.

I watched how Bella came in and walked to the fireplace in my room. I watched as the glow of the flames played across her face and danced over her scars.

"You wish to know my story?" She asked looking at me with her chocolate brown eyes.

There was no light in her eyes, just an old pain and sorrow.

"Yes." I spoke softly.

I watched as she took a deep breathe before she went back to watching the fire.

"I wasn't meant to be like this Carlisle," She told me. "I was only turned because I had power as a human and I was between the brothers and want they wanted. Caius had no mate 1510 years ago. He knew Aro and Marcus worried about him not having a mate and went looking for a human to be turn to be his bride. That's how he found my sister, Athenodora.

When he saw her, he picked her to be his bride and returned to his brothers. The main family went to get her and bring her back. They was only going to get her. What they found was both myself and Athenodora walking in the forest. I was older then her and raised her though she was 16 and I 21. I knew what they were as soon as I saw them.

I tried to protect her and that's when I showed them that I had a power. I could control air, earth, water and fire when human. Marcus pointed out to Aro that I could be very power if turned. That's when Aro went for me, he was to fast to see, and before I could do anything, he had bit me and Caius had bit Athenodora.

They carried us back to Volterra, and I was given to Demetri. It seems that there was another reason Marcus wished me to be turned. I was Caius' soulmate. Demetri stayed with me through the 3 days of burning. When I woke up, I went to protect Athenodora and thats when my shield was known. No one had looked into my eyes so they didn't see the colour and I didn't see all their thoughts.

I became aware of that power when Athenodora woke up. I looked into her eyes and saw her whole life an thoughts, but I said nothing about. I took her hunting. She didn't want to hurt a human and I wouldn't let her. It was when we came back that we got the scent of a human. I had to stop her from killing the poor girl. Athenodora gave me, my first scar as a vampire. When I took her to the room I woke up in Jane came.

It was through her I learn that Athenodora was to be Caius' bride and I was to be her guard. I told my sister that and she seemed happy. It wad the next day that I found out the truth. I heard Aro shouting how I was Caius' soulmate. I told them that Athenodora was going to be Caius' wife and I would be a guard. Over 100 years, thats what happened. We found out all of my powers and about a year after being here and watching Caius with Athenodora, I wore a blindfold. It stopped me reading peoples minds and I didn't have to watch my soulmate with my sister.

It was when we had some guests that everything changed. 2 nomad brother came to stay with us. Neither Aro or I read their minds. Aro was more trusting then. It was my day off guarding Athenodora and Marcus wanted to talk to me. He hated talking to me with my blindfold so I took it off when we was in the forest. He was trying to get me to see reason and tell Athenodora the truth.

I was telling no, when I heard my sister's pain filled scream. I ran to her. I remember Marcus shouting I was to late, hearing her being ripped apart and the smell of her burning. I had just entered the clearing as the nomad brother's threw her head into the fire. Rage and pain filled me and I went insane. I killed the older brother but was stopped before I killed the other. Laurent was his name and he ran. I shouted after him that I would kill him.

I tried to throw myself into the fire but Caius stopped me. No-one could control me, so they ripped my arms and legs off so I couldn't fight or run and chained me in a room for a month. It took a month for the rage to leave me and the pain to calm down. I knew it would be no use fighting them or trying to kill myself so I didn't.

It took 500 years to get back to normal. Caius had stayed in his room all that time, when others were worried I was pissed. I finally had enough and went to him. Soon we was shouting at each other then we told each other how we felt about the other. It was then we became mates, like we should of been. A month later we was married, 3 months later we had James. I stopped going on missions and became leader of the guard. 3 years later we had Nessa, then you came."

She then turned to me.

"That's my story." She said.

I got up and hugged her. She was so strong and had lost much.

"I'm sorry for all the pain you went through to get your happiness." I whispered to her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella's Pov. 20 years later.**

Over the years, Carlisle and I have became close. He was like another brother to me. Jamie and Nessa are now all grown up and able to fight as well as Felix and Demetri.

Now was the time for Carlisle to leave. He wanted to travel to the new world and become a doctor. Though I will miss him, I know it's something he has to do.

I watched Nessa hug Carlisle. Carlisle was like her Uncle and she was sad to see him go.

"I'll miss you Nessa." Carlisle said as he kissed the top of her head.

"I'll miss you too, Unlce Carl." She said as she kissed his cheek before she went back to my side.

Jamie hugged him to.

"I'll see you again Uncle Carlisle." James said going to my other side.

Carlisle just nodded, then turned to me.

"I will miss you brother." I said as I hugged him.

"I will miss you too, my sister." Carlisle said before letting go and getting his things.

He gave us a wave before he left.

* * *

**13 Years later.**

Today Jamie was leaving. He had found his mate. Her name is Victoria and she is beautiful with red hair. She had the power of self-preservation. She knows of my story and I know of hers, but I have held the name of the younger from both her and Jamie.

Both James and Victoria wished to see the world and are going to become nomads to do that. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt two warm arms wrap around me. I smiled into his shoulder as I hugged him back.

"I'll miss you Mom." Jamie whispered into my ear.

"I'll miss you too, remember to come home at some point in the next 300 years." I whispered back before kissing him on the cheek and stepping back and into the arms of Caius.

"I will Mom." James said before he took Victoria's hand and they both ran into the forest.


	10. Chapter 10

**30 years later.**

It had been 30 years since James had left with Victoria, also been 29 years since Venessa left to see the world. I knew Aro wanted something from me. I was standing in front of the brothers waiting for them to tell me why I was here.

"Bella, I wish you to go to the south, there are wars going on there, and I wish for you to go there and collect infomation on all the covens down there. Stay there as long as you can and do what ever to get you in with the top people. I think you will like Nattie's and Lucy's coven." Aro informed me.

"What if they wish me to mate with some of the newborns?" I asked looking at Caius.

"You must do it. I trust you will return to me." Caius said.

I nodded.

"You needed to change your name and what you look like. Go now." Aro said.

I nodded before I left.

I made myself younger about 16 years of age, and my hair black with some red in it, and changed my height to Jane's. I turn my eyes red, before I changed into a white dress before I left.

**3rd Person Pov.**

Lucy and Nattie, two beautiful vampires were hunting. Moonlight bouncing off their marble skin and cresent scars. Their white dresses blowed around them as they ran through the trees. Lucy's long golden hair flowed around her as she let the wind hit her face. While Nattie's short brown hair brushed her cheeks.

They stopped when they saw a female vampire heading towards them. She looked young when she was changed, maybe 16. She was about 4"9 and had waist long black hair. Her dark red eyes showed she was no newborn. She stopped right in front of the two warlords.

"Hello, my name is Maria." She spoke in a musical voice that was smooth as running water.

**Bella's/Maria's Pov. 120 years later.**

Over the past 120 years, I have become close enough to be called sister by Lucy and Nattie. I have saved some gifted vampires over the years but not as many as I liked. The first two I saved was a seer named Ruby who was turned at the age of 18, and a shield, named Sam, or Sammy is how I call her, she was about 14 when changed. I sent both girls to the Volturi, as well as others who became close to me.

We was hunting. I hated having to drink from humans. We was walking along the road when a Major on a horse came riding towards us. He stopped and got of the horse. He walked towards us but stopped when he got a clear look at us with his weak human eyes.

He was tall about 6"3 with honey blond hair and bright blue eyes. A tan from being in the sun all day. But he was young. Maybe 20 years of age. I looked in his eyes and saw all his life. His parents farm, growing up there with his 2 brothers and 3 sisters. Lying about his age to fight for his state, how he climbed through the ranks, I saw it all.

I knew to him we would look like beautiful women who were lost, when in truth we was deadly beings of the night. I knew for a fact that he should not have been so close to us. Human's never get to close to us, yet he was because he thought we needed help.

I knew him from a vision Ruby told me about before she left. She told me about how I should save the Major, who came to us riding a horse, how he would be my mate through this dark time and he would have a power. She also said because of him, I would have to beautiful but powerful gifts. She told me that I could trust him with my history, and I could tell him who I really was. I knew Nattie and Lucy wanted to feed on him, so before they did something to the poor boy I spoke.

"I have a good feeling about him." I said cutting Nattie off before she could say anything more to put fear in him.

"You wish to change him?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, he could help us greatly." I said looking at her.

"Then you turn him Maria, I kill more then I save." Lucy told me.

"Can you leave us so I do not have to defend my back while I'm busy?" I asked her.

Lucy was the leader out of all of us. It was her idea that I become their sister. Nattie only had a few things on her mind, power, blood, and sex. She had little control when turning humans. She was sometimes like a newborn.

"Of course, come on Nattie let's hunt." Lucy said taking Nattie's hand and running back towards the city.

I turned to the Major who was frozen with shock and fear.

"Name Major?" I asked though I knew.

"M-major J-jasper Whitlock Ma'am." He said.

"Well Jasper, I am sorry for this." I said.

He looked confused till I leaned in and bit him. I pushed alot of venom in before pulling back and licking the bite close.

Pain was painted all over his face as he cried out in pain. I carried him back with me to the base knowing Lucy would be fine with me missing one hunt.

The newborns all looked at me holding Jasper when I entered the camp. Thirst and need was on all their faces. They was all tensed to pounce.

"Stand down, don't even think about it or you'll not live another day." I snarled at them.

They quickly backed away and let me get to one of the tents. I entered the tent and placed him softly on the ground. I removed his hat and brushed his hair away from his eyes.

"Don't worry Jasper, I will protect you." I whispered into his ear.

I stayed with him all through the 3 days of burning. When he was almost finished Lucy came.

"Why have you stayed with this one Maria? Do you wish him to be your mate?" Lucy asked.

I knew Lucy wanted me to get a mate, though she was a monster she still worried about me. I also knew from Ruby he would be my mate through this dark time. It would also give him more of a chance to live.

"Yes, I wish for him to be my mate." I said stroking Jasper's hair.

"Very well but you must mark him so the newborns and Nattie know he's yours." Lucy said before leaving.

I sighed before I turned back to Jasper.


	11. Chapter 11

**Pic of Maria on Profile.**

With the last beat of his heart, Jasper opened his eyes. I was hit with emotions not my own and knew Jasper had a gift.

As soon as Jasper knew I was next to he was up and crounched against one of the walls. He let out a low growl.

I stood up slowly and just looked at him.

"Calm down Jasper." I said softly.

My voice must of brought something back to him because next thing I knew I was on my back with him on top of me, growling with venom running down his chin. His red eyes stared at mine.

"What have you done to me?" He growled.

"I'll tell you if you let me go." I spoke softly.

He just growled more. I slowly brought my hand up and moved his hair away from his eyes. Jasper stopped growling and stared at me wide eyes.

"You stayed with me?" He asked.

"Yes, now let me go, I have things to explain to you." I said looking into his eyes.

He nodded and got of me and sat down on the ground in front of me. I sat up and looked at him.

"I have turned you into a vampire." I stated.

"Why?" He asked.

"There is a war going on. Not the war you have been fighting in but a vampire war. We are using newborns to take over cities, for hunting. We need them to fight and kill the coven in the city and then to defend us. I have turned you to help us fight." I explained.

"Why me?" He asked.

"It was this or death. I want to protect you, and I will." I said.

"How will you protect me?" Jasper asked.

"Lucy my sister, she's the leader here. She has been worried about me not having a mate. I wish for you to be my mate. I know your not my soul mate and I know I'm not yours, but while your here it would give you a extra chance to live if the other newborns know your my mate. Will you be?" I asked.

He nodded.

* * *

**1 Year later.**

I ripped another newborn vampire in half before I looked around for Jasper. He was to busy fighting 3 vampire's that he didn't see another vampire heading towards him.

"Jasper!" I shouted before I jumped in front of him.

The newborn vampire bit me right over my right eye.

"MARIA!" Jasper roared before he throw the 3 he was fighting off him and ripped the one that had me.

He pulled my back to his chest and roared out in rage at all the near by newborns. I couldn't see out of my right eye because of the bit and it still needed time to heal.

"She's mine." He hissed, before he pushed me behind him and attacked.

I went back into the fight though I knew Jasper wouldn't be happy with me.

It had been a year since I made Jasper. Lucy is happy I have someone and loves his power. She refuses to let him be killed. Jasper and I have become close and I have grown to love him. Of course it's not as much as my love for Caius, but I do love Jasper. It was after this battle, I would tell him my story, I would tell him everything because I know he will not tell anyone.

We finished throwing the newborn piece into the fire before Jasper wrapped his arm around me.

"I'd like to talk to you." He whispered into my hair.

I could feel his anger about me fighting when I hurt, and his relief that I was still alive.

"Of course." I whispered back before I headed over to Lucy.

"Lucy, is it ok if me and Jasper go away for a few days?" I asked.

Lucy looked up from her plans on our next battle and smiled at me.

"Of course, but be back in 3 days, the next round of newborns will be awake then." Lucy told me.

I nodded and went back to Jasper and took his hand before we started to run. I led him to a house I bought away from any humans. I led him in and then let him led us to the bedroom.

He made me sit on the bed and looked at my eye.

"Why did you fight when you couldn't see out of your right eye?" Jasper asked with a small growl.

"Jasper, I can fight blind. I would of been ok." I told him cupping his cheek.

"I could of lost you Maria." He whimpered.

"It takes alot more then newborns to take me down." I replied.

Jasper just sighed and stood up.

"Jasper, I have to tell you something." I said softly.

He looked at me in confusion. I sighed then turned back to what I really look like. I watched as his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. Shock was all over his face.

"I'm not who you think I am." I spoke with my normal voice.

"Who are you? What have you done with Maria?" Jasper shouted grabbing my throat.

"I'm Maria." I said.

He didn't look like he believed me, so I told him. I told him who I really was. I told how I became a vampire. I told him how Athenodora was killed. I told him about Caius, my children, Carlisle. I told him of my missions, my powers, why I came to the south, why I turned him. I told him about Ruby and Sam. I told him of a life he could have away from the blood and war of the south. I told him he would find his soul mate one day and about the best friend he would help. I told him of a bright future Ruby said he would have.

When I was done he was sitting next to me.

"Why are you going to help me get away from this one day?" He asked.

"Because though my heart and soul belongs to Caius, part of my heart belongs to you. I love you and I don't want you to stay in this Hell. I want you to find your true mate and have a happy life." I said.

"Can you go back to looking like my Maria?" He asked.

I nodded and turned back. He kissed me softly on the lips.

"Thank you for telling me all of that." Jasper whispered on my lips.


	12. Chapter 12

**99 years later.**

Over the years, I have trained Jasper so he could fight like one of the Volturi guards. About 10 years back, I had to kill Nattie for Lucy, as she wished to take over. 5 years back Jasper turned a man named Peter.

Peter became friends with Jasper and myself and I knew he was the best friend that Jasper would help. I knew Peter knew I was not who everyone thought I was, I didn't know how he knew, he just knew.

I was knocked out of my thoughts as Jasper came into the tent.

"What's wrong?" I asked when I saw the frown on his face.

He layed down next to me and placed his head on my chest, I began to run my fingers through his hair.

"Peter took Charlotte and ran away. What am I meant to tell Lucy?" Jasper asked.

I knew Lucy would be mad. She liked Peter, he was good at looking after the newborns. I knew she would take out her anger on Jasper.

"I'll deal with it." I said before kissing him on the head and leaving him.

I walked in to Lucy's tent to find her with her favorite pet. She was sat in her chairgoing over her battle plans, as the male newborn sat at her feet, like a dog. She was stroking his hair absent mindly.

"Yes, Maria?" Lucy asked not looking at me.

"I would like to inform you of the deaths of Peter and Charlotte." I said with my hands behind my back.

I always did that when I had to report something.

"Who killed them?" She asked her red eyes flashing when they met mine.

"I did." I stated just before her hand connected to my cheek and I fell to the floor from the blow.

"Why?" She growled standing over me.

"They was trying to get away." I told her.

"You did well then." She said as she helped me up. "I'm so sorry for hurting you."

Lucy kissed my cheek where she had hit, before stroking my cheek and going back to her chair.

"You may go now." She said not looking at me.

I turned and left. As soon as I was outside, I felt sick. I ran alittle away from camp and threw up the blood from my last feed. I stood back up and placed my hands over my stomach. I could feel two heart beats.

The words from Ruby as she spoke of two beautiful but powerful gifts came to mind and I quickly went to Lucy's tent.

"Sister, I need some time away." I said.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"I just got word that my old coven is being attacked. They were very nice to me and I wish to help them." I lied.

"Very good. But come back to me." Lucy said.

I nodded before I went back to Jasper. He was laying where I left him.

"Jasper?" I said softly.

He was up and hugging me before I could say something else.

"What's wrong Maria?" He asked as he buried his head in to my hair.

"I need to leave for awhile, and I want you to be good while, I'm away." I told him.

"Can't I go with you?" He asked.

I shook my head before I pulled away from him.

"I'll be back soon." I said before I kissed him and ran out of the tent, and away from the camp.

I couldn't let him know of the twins. He would want to stay with me and I wanted him to find his mate. She will make him happy.

I knew who I had to go to. I knew I had to beg them to keep my children alive.

It was time for me to go home.


	13. Chapter 13

I enter Volterra, keeping to the shadows and keeping the hood to my white hood up. Soon I came to the castle which was away from the eyes of humans. Standing in the door way with her dark red hair which was just past her shoulders whipping around her was Ruby.

"It is good to see you again Maria." She said as she wrapped her arm around mine.

"You knew this was going to happen." I stated, not questioned.

"Yes." She anwered though.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"You would of tried to stop it from happening. Your son is going to be my soul mate." Ruby answered.

I knew then why she would want this to happen. I also knew I could not be mad at her for that reason. Soon we entered the throne room. They all had smiles on their faces till they saw my face.

I kept myself in my Maria form. I was asking them a favor, not as Caius' mate but as another vampire. I had no emotion on my face as I looked at my family. Ruby let go of my arm and went to stand by Aro.

I removed my hood and kept my eyes on Aro.

"I have come to ask a favor of the Volturi." I spoke with no emotion in my voice.

"What is it you ask for?" Aro said in the same tone.

"I have just found out that I'm with child. I ask that you spare my children and look after them while I finish my mission." I said.

There was a shocked silence which was broke by a growl. I didn't have to look to know it was Caius.

"We will give you that favor." Aro said just before Caius stormed out of the room.

* * *

**6 months later.**

True to his word. Aro didn't let anyone harm my children. I knew I had to get him to agree to that. We are like animals when it comes to our mates and what is ours. I knew that Caius was not happy with me having anothers children, and I want to keep my children safe.

I had a baby girl named Elizabeth, but I call her Eliza for short. Elizabeth was Jasper's mother's middle name. Eliza had Jasper's blonde hair, and his human blue eyes. I named my son Blake, as it was Jasper's middle name. Blake had my hair and brown eyes.

I would be returning to the south to get Jasper away and to take out Lucy's newborns. Caius was going to led another group taking out the nearest warlord to us and he would met my group at the end of the battle at Lucy's camp.

I kissed Eliza one more time before handing her to Sammy. I then kissed Blake who was in Ruby's arms. I looked at Ruby worried.

"Are you sure the plan will work?" I asked.

"It will." Ruby said.

I knew I could trust her so I nodded before turning back to Maria.

"Let's go." I said and together both groups left the castle and then the city.

* * *

I got back yesturday and now I was waiting for Peter. Ruby knew he would be coming back for Jasper tonight and it was a perfect time to finish the mission. Soon he was about to ran past me but I jumped down from the tree I was on.

"Hello Peter." I said.

He looked at me shocked and had alittle fear in his eyes.

"Maria." He breathed.

"Come with haven't much time." I said before I started to led the way to the tent Jasper was in.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked softly.

"I'm helping Jasper." was all I said before we entered the tent.

"Maria-" Jasper started to say but when he turned and saw Peter he stopped. "Peter, what are you doing here?"

"It's time, Major." I said standing infront of him.

* * *

**Jasper's Pov.**

"It's time, Major." My Maria said standing infront of me.

I knew what it meant. It was time for me to leave the wars of the south, but I didn't want to leave Maria. I loved her.

"Come with me." I pleaded looking in to her ruby eyes, and cupping her cheeks.

"You know I can't." She said with tears coming to her eyes.

I pulled her into a hug. I wanted to remember how she felt in my arms, I wanted to remember her spicy scent what only I could smell, I wanted to remember how her body fit mine.

"A mile away from the camp, there will be a group of vampires in dark cloaks. Tell them that I sent you and your name. Tell them it's time." Maria whispered in to my ear before she pulled back.

I pulled back to me and kissed her for the last time before I let go.

"Maria, Jasper-" Lucy's voice sounded before she stopped.

She had stepped into the tent and saw Peter. Her dark red eyes flashed before she glared at Maria.

"You said you killed him!" She hissed.

"I did, now your going to let them go." Maria said standing in front of me.

"I will not! They are mine!" Lucy growled.

Hearing that Maria lunged at Lucy and both went flying out the tent. Peter and I both followed and saw Maria pin Lucy to the ground. The newborns head snapped to look at their to master's fighting.

"What are you just sitting there for? ATTACK HER!" Lucy shouted and the newborns attacked Maria.

"MARIA!" I shouted ready to help her but Peter held me back.

"PETER TAKE JASPER AND RUN!" I heard Maria shout though I couldn't see her through the newborns.

Peter grabbed my arm and started to run.

"RUN!" I heard Maria scream.

And I did with Peter. Soon we was surronded with vampires in cloaks. The Volturi.

"Maria sent us!" I shouted before they attacked.

One of the males stood and looked at me.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Jasper Whitlock." I told him.

"What did she say?" He asked.

"It's time." I stated.

He nodded before all of them headed to Lucy's camp. Charlotte came to us when they left and all of us went to a hill so we could watch.

"MARIA!" I heard the male from before shout as they entered the camp.

Suddenly a fire ball was shot into the air from the middle of the newborns.

"Jasper, we got to go." Peter said as the Volturi attacked the newborns.

I nodded and followed them, though I wanted nothing more then to be with my Maria.


	14. Chapter 14

**4 years later. Bella's Pov.**

"Mommy! Look at the pretty flower!" Eliza giggled running over to me, holding a few blue wildflowers.

"They're really pretty Eliza." I said as I picked her up.

"Do you think Sammy would like them?" Eliza asked.

Eliza and Sammy were great friends even though Sammy was older then Eliza.

"I'm sure she love them." I said.

It has been 4 years since I left the South. It has been 4 years since I have seen Jasper. Everyday I see more of him in Blake. Blake and Eliza are both gifted in battle. Like Jasper, Blake is a empath, as well as control over fire. Eliza has the power to make those around her happy, as well as control over plants. Blake can sometimes know what the out come of a battle will be, while Eliza can draw some of the future. She doesn't get it all but when she does, it is always right. Like Nessa and Jamie before them, no one can keep them out.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard someone running towards us.

"Blake?" I called softly and soon he was beside me.

"What is it Momma?" He asked.

"Stay behind me, and hold your sister's hand." I said as I placed Eliza next to him.

Together Blake and Eliza can make an emotion shield. It's a shield made out of emotion. They need to be touching for it to work though.

I stood in front of them and crouched keeping my eyes on where the person was coming from. That's when she entered the clearing we was in. Her blue eyes shining, and her blond ringlets flying in the wind.

"Nessa?" I asked.

"Mom." She shouted before running at me.

I stood and opened my arms just as she jumped in my arms. She touched my face as her unsaid words echoed in my mind.

_I missed you._

"I missed you too." I said softly before I placed her back on her feet and kissed her forehead.

"Mommy who is she?" Eliza asked in a small voice.

It was the first time Nessa looked behind me.

"This is your older sister, Vanessa. She come home." I told her as I took both Eliza's and Blake's hand.


	15. Chapter 15

**2009. Bella's Pov.**

I sighed, as I looked out the window. It had been years since James left with Victoria and he has not come home. Eliza and Blake have grown up and wanted to go see some of the world, like their siblings before them did. Nessa has stayed home and said she would go around the world again in 500 years.

I have had another child. William, has Caius' human blue eyes and my brown hair. He is only 6. Will had no power, apart from the power all my children had.

I wish Jamie was here to met his brothers and sister. Everyone knew I wished to find him. I was worried. In all the years he had been away, he hasn't let me know if he is still alive.

"Bella?"

I looked up to see Ruby standing there.

"Yes, Ruby?" I asked.

"Do you wish to go and find James?" She asked.

"Of course I do." I said.

"Then go to Forks. He will be going there soon." Ruby said before she left.

I stood and started to walk to the throne room. It seemed like I was going to Forks. I knew that if I got hold of Jamie and Vic, then I would be dragging them home.

* * *

I walked in to my room and started to pack. The brother's are letting me bring our James home. Aro thought it would be fun, if I went to high school while I was. So when I finished packing I changed how I looked.

I made myself look 17, and hid almost all my scars, but I kept the one other my eye.

"Momma?" I heard the voice of my little boy.

"Yes, Sweetie?" I said as I picked him up.

"Where are you going?" He asked placing his head on my chest.

"I'm going to get your big brother James." I told him.

"When will I see you again?" He asked.

"As soon as I get him. I promise I will be as fast I can." I told him as I kissed his forehead.

I wondered, as I placed Will to bed, what could happen in the town of Forks.


	16. Chapter 16

I had finally finished unpacking all of my things. I had bought a house away from town.

I knew I had to hunt before I went to school, so I jumped out of my bedroom window and ran into the forest. I made sure I was deep into the forest were I wouldn't be able to smell humans, before I let myself over to my senses.

Soon I was finished hunting, without a bit of blood on me. I thought I would get the lay of the land and began to run through the forest.

I picked up some other vampires scents in the area, but I only knew three of the scents. One was Carlisle's, one was Tanya Denali. Tanya's sire made an immortal child, what was against the law. Both the child and Sasha, her mother was killed. Aro was going to kill Tanya, Irina, and Kate too, but I already looked into their minds and knew they didn't know of the child. I got Aro to spare their lives. Tanya and her sisters were grateful that there lives were spared, and have never broke the law.

The last one I knew was Major Whitlock's. It seemed Jasper, did find my old friend.

I smiled before I headed towards La Push. I knew there was wolf shifters there, I had been here before and became friends with them. I was Aunt to their children, and then great Aunt to their grandchilren. I wanted to let them know I was here, and wouldn't hunt or let other vampires hunt any humans.

I waited on the boarder line. It didn't take long for the pack of ten came. They all growled at me, but I just looked into all their eyes and got their lives. I felt sorry for Leah. I knew what it was like watching the man you loved be with another. I could understand why she was so bitter.

"I have not come here to fight, I have come to talk." I told them.

The black wolf, who was Sam, Alpha of the pack, growled at the others and they stopped growling. He then went in to the forest and phased.

"What do you want Bloodsucker?" Sam asked standing in front of his pack.

"I would like to let you know, I will be staying in Forks for a while. I will not be drinking human blood. I only drink from animals. I will also protect the humans here while, I'm here." I told him.

"What's your name?" asked Jacob Black.

He must of phased back when I was talking to Sam.

"Isabella Volturi." I told him.

"Your Aunt Bella." He said.

"And your Jacob Black. Son of William Black, and Grandson to Ephraim Black." I said with a smile.

"You look younger then you do in the pictures." Jacob stated.

"I can change what I look like." I told him.

"What is going on?" Sam almost growled.

"This is Isabella Volturi. She came here when my granddad was born. She became friends with his father, and the pack before. She stayed with them till the Elders were born before she went back to Volterra. She is allowed to come into La Push, as she became a protector of our tribe." Jacob explained.

Sam looked back to me in awe.

"It is good to meet you Isabella." Sam said.

"Please call me Bella. Is it alright if I come here sometime in the week to see Billy, and the others?" I asked.

"Of course, your a protector of the tribe. You can come to La Push whenever you like." Sam told me.

"Thank you. I will see you soon." I told them before I turned and ran home.


	17. Chapter 17

Soon it was time for school. I got ready, grabbed my bag, and then my midnight black mini cooper.

The dive to school was fast, when I got there, there wasn't many students. I stepped out and breathed in the scents of the school. The ones what stood out more to me, was the scents of 6 vampires.

I smirked as I walked to the office, maybe school, wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

I had yet to see the other vampires, in this high school, but I had to meet some of the most annoying humans, I had ever met. It took everything in me, not to attack that Mike Newton. I don't what human girls saw in him. It seemed if he set his sight on you, he would follow you around like a puppy.

I walked in to the lunch room many of the human children had started to whisper about me. I shook my head and looked around the room for a empty table. That's when I saw him.

His honey hair was slightly in his gold eyes. He had no more scars then the last time I saw him. He no longer looked like he had the whole world on his shoulders. He was sitting with 5 others. 3 female and 2 male. One of the females looked like a pixie, with black spiky hair, she had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. The other two females were both blondes. One who was more beautiful then the other, was with a big man with short curly brown hair. The other was with a copper haired male.

The copper haired one looked like the youngest. Though I knew in vampire years he was older then the blond beauty, and her mate aswell as the pixie. His own mate was older then him.

I thought I should let my old friend know I was here.

"Whitlock." I whispered knowing he would hear.

His head snapped up and he looked right at me. I knew he knew it was me, from the scar over my right eye, but he needed to know for sure. I made my eyes flash red to fast for a human to see.

A small smile came across his face and he stood, making the others look at him, he ignored them and started to head to me as I headed to him. I could feel the eyes of all the human children on us but payed them no mind.

We stopped in front of each other and he looked into my eyes. I saw everything I had missed since I last saw him. It seemed he was in my old friend Carlisle's family. The pixie was his mate Alice. The males he was with, were Edward and Emmett and their mates Rosalie and of course Tanya.

"Major." I said softly so the humans couldn't hear us.

"Maria." Jasper said as he kissed my hand, low growls came from his family.

"It's Bella now." I said with a smile.

He grinned at me before placing his hand on my lower back and leding me towards his family.

"Changed how you look again?" He teased.

"Not really, I only made my self a few years younger then I was before." I replied.

"What's your name now then?" He asked.

"Isabella Maire Swan. Bella for short." I said.

"Going back to your old name. What made you use it?" Jasper asked.

"Sometimes you need to get over your demons." I said looking at him.

"Yes, sometimes you do." He agreed with me.

We stood in front of his family, while they glared at me I smirked.

"Bella as you know this is my family." Jasper said.

"Tanya." I nodded.

"Bella." She nodded back.

I looked into all their eyes and got their history. Alice shocked me the most though. I couldn't see her human thoughts and memories, it was like something was blocking me.

"Odd." I said tilting my head to the side as I looked into Alice's eyes.

"What's odd?" Jasper said sitting next to Alice.

I didn't replied as I sat down and conutined to look in Alice's eyes trying to get passed the block.

"Maria, what's odd?" Jasper asked worry in his voice.

I knew he wanted me to answer as he called me Maria.

"Someone has blocked her past." I said.

"How do you mean?" Edward asked.

I could see he was the golden boy, the one who if he could grow older would try to be like Carlisle.

"Her human life, I can't get to it." I replied.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"You know Aro's gift. How he can hear every thought you have had and see everything you have done with touch? I can do that but instead of touch I need to look into your eyes. I can't get to Alice's human life though." I explained.

"Of course you can't. She can't remember her human life." Rosalie snapped.

"I have met vampire's before who can't remember their past and I can see it. But Alice, I can't. I think whoever turned her had something to do with the block." I said before I sighed and took an apple off Jasper's tray and started to eat it.

The Cullen's apart from Jasper looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why are you here?" Jasper asked leaning back and crossing his arms.

"I'm looking for someone." I replied.

"Who? And how do you know they are here?" He asked.

"James." I paused as I watched understanding flash in his eyes. "Remember the seer, Ruby I told you about?"

"The first one you let escape from the newborn wars?" Jasper asked.

"That's the one. She's back home. She knew how worried I have been about James and Victoria, and has been trying very hard to see where they are. They should be coming this way soon." I explained.

"Can't you just track him?" He asked.

"Remember he can cover his scent and since Victoria is his mate, he can cover her's as well." I replied.

Jasper nodded and seemed in deep thought.

"Do you want to meet our parents, Bella?" Tanya asked.

"If you want me to meet them, then I will." I replied.

"Of course, you should." Jasper told me.

I knew his wife thought I was going to try and take him away from her. So I knew, she didn't want me meet the parents. Emmett wanted to see if I was stronger then him. Rosalie didn't care really. She was planning to be mean to me, as some sort of test. Edward wanted to know of my powers, since I could block him.

"Then I will come." I said looking at him.


	18. Chapter 18

When lunch was over, I walked with Jasper to biology. It was nothing knew. Soon it was the end of the day and Jasper walked with me to the car park. It seemed like they had parked near me.

His family was standing around Edward's Volvo, which was next to Emmett's Jeep, and my cooper. Jasper walked over to them with me at his side.

"Who should ride with Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Why don't I go with you, and come back to get my car later?" I asked.

"Sure." He nodded and then looked at Emmett.

"I'll ride with you Em, you don't mind Bella with us do you?" Jasper asked his bear of a brother.

"Me mind Bells? No way. Come on Baby Bells, hop in." Emmett said with a grin before getting in to his jeep.

I shook my head at his nicknames, with a smile on my face, before getting in the back, Jasper right next to me, and Alice next to him. Rosalie, got in the front with Emmett, as Edward and Tanya got into the Volvo.

Nothing was said as we rode to their house. Alice kept sending me death glares, and I smirked in return. Soon we pulled up to their house. It was beautiful. When we got out the cars, I changed to look like myself.

"What the hell?" Emmett shouted when he saw me changing.

I aged to 21, I got a bit taller, and my body became more curvier, my hair got longer, and darker and the red stood out more. Scars covered my skin. I was glad, I put on baggy clothes.

I could see everyone apart from Tanya and Jasper was shocked.

"Now that is the face, I put the name Bella too." Jasper said throwing an arm around my shoulders.

I grinned at him before he began to led us to the house. They others followed behind.

When we entered the house, a female vampire with carmel hair came towards us.

"Hello, I'm Esme, you are?" She asked.

"Hello, I'm-" I was cut of before I could finish.

"Isabella?" asked a voice.

I turned and saw my brother, my best friend. Carlisle standing at the foot of the stairs.

"Carlisle." I said with a smile.

He grinned and ran to me. Before picking me up and spinning me around. Both of us laughed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he put me down but kept his hands on my shoulders.

"I'm waiting for someone." I told him.

"Who? What has happened since I left? How's Nessa and James?" Carlisle said as he led me into the living room.

His family followed shocked, apart from Jasper.

"Nessa is good, she went traveling for awhile but she's back now. James is who I'm looking for. He left with his mate, awhile after you left." I told him as I sat down.

"Where is Nessa? I would of thought she would of come with you." Carlisle said as he sat beside me, and Jasper said on my other side.

"She's looking after Will." I told him.

"Who is Will?" Carlisle asked.

"My youngest. He is only 6 years old." I told him.

"You made an immortal child?" Rosalie asked in anger.

"Of course not. I would never break the laws." I told her.

"Oh really? So you wasn't Maria in the South Wars, who changed Jasper? You wasn't the Maria who trained Newborns for fights over lands? You have broken the law by doing that, why should we believe you wouldn't change a child." She snapped.

"Rosalie stop it." Carlisle told his daughter.

"No, she broke the law. We should call the Volturi on her." She said.

I couldn't help it. I laughed. She wanted to call my family to kill me.

"What are you laughing at?" She snapped at me.

"You have no idea who I am do you?" I asked amusement in my voice.

"What is that meant to mean?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm Isabella Volturi. Caius' wife, and one of the 3 Queens of the vampire world, aswell as being leader of the guard." I told her.

Shocked gasps came from Alice, Esme, Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie.

"How could they let you make an immortal child?" Alice asked.

"I have never made an immortal child. I can have children. It's one of my powers." I explained.


	19. Chapter 19

It has been 2 months since I first got here. After I told the rest of the Cullen's who I was, I gave a bit of my past but not all of it. Tonight was having a storm, so I was playing baseball with them.

I was happy to be in my own form.

We was half way through when Alice's eyes gazed over.

"Stop!" She shouted after she came out of it.

Everyone ran to be around Esme.

"3 nomads are coming this way, they heard us playing." She told us.

We got ready to met them. As I watched them walk out of the forest, I locked on to the threat. The threat I have waited years to get my claws into and kill. Laurent.

I let out a growl. I could feel all the Cullen's eyes on me, but I didn't care. I started running towards Laurent ready to attack.

"Stay away from him!" I snarled.

I watched as his eyes went wide.

"No!" James snarled meeting me with a shoulder to my stomach before I could get near Laurent.

I went flying away from James, Victoria and Laurent.

"Maria!" Jasper shouted before he grabbed James' throat and smashed him into the ground.

I was up on my feet in no time, and heading back towards Laurent.

"Run Laurent!" Victoria shouted.

I heard Carlisle's growl.

Victoria started to run to me to try to stop me going after Laurent, but she was tackled to the ground by Carlisle.

I knew I was losing him.

"Mom, Don't." James shouted.

It made me freeze. My children was my one weakness. Though I stopped, Laurent's voice echoed back to the baseball clearing, for all to hear.

"I'll get Isabella! I swear I will kill you!"

I turned and walked over to Carlisle, who had Victoria pinned to the ground.

"She is James' mate, let her up." I told him.

He did as I said, and I looked in to her ruby red eyes. I saw everything that happened since they left. I saw how Laurent joined them and turned my son and Victoria into monsters.

"You know of my story Victoria." I stated. "Do you wish to know the younger brothers name?"

I could see it, that she knew, but didn't want to believe it.

"He's name was Laurent. And he wishes to kill me." I told her.

I watched as horror over took her and she fell to her knees.

"Oh god..." Victoria whispered before she placed her hand over her mouth.

I then walked over to Jasper and touched his shoulder. He let James up, and as soon as James was standing he was hugging me and telling me how sorry he was.

"I know." I said as I pulled away from him.

"I think we should go back to the house." Carlisle said.

I nodded and started to walked towards it when images filled my mind.

_Lucy and some of her men, attacking Eliza and Blake._

_Eliza and Blake not being quick enough to put up their shield._

_Lucy knocking them out and her man carrying them away._

I fell to my knees, the images kept replaying.

"Mom?"

"Bella?"

"What's wrong?"

"Isabella, can you hear me?"

"Mom, are you okay? What's happening?"

I knew who was talking but I didn't care. I knew how I was seeing this images. I looked up knowing which way she was coming from.

"Nessa?" I whispered.

Everyone was silent as she and Demetri entered the clearing. Nessa had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No." I whispered in horror.

"I'm so sorry, Mom." She said.

"Don't." I said.

"We got there to late, we couldn't help them." She told me with a sob.

"Please!" I begged, I didn't want to hear the truth.

"She's got them, Mom. Lucy got them." Nessa told me.

"Blake....Eliza.....No." I whispered.

I knew I should of tracked her down. Why did she have to do this?

"We'll get them back." Demetri said crouching beside me.

I looked up at him, with black and red eyes.

"Call Caius, tell him what happened, tell him I need him." I told him.

Demetri nodded and stood to make the call. I turned to Nessa who flinched away from my eyes.

"You are coming with me, we're getting the pack." I told her.

She nodded and helped me up.

"Carlisle, take everyone home." I told him as Nessa and I started to walk towards La Push.

"Mom what's going on? Who is Eliza and Blake?" James asked as he grabbed my arm.

I looked at him.

"Eliza and Blake, are your half brother and sister. I had them at a dark time in my history." I told him.

I heard Jasper gasp, and turned to him. He knew, I could see it in his eyes, he knew.

"Bella, are they....?" He let the question trail off.

"I'm sorry." I told him.

That's all he need to confirm what he already knew. He knew that Blake and Eliza was his, and I kept them from him. I turned away from him and started to run with Nessa to La Push.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry I haven't been updating but I've been having family problems, and haven't been able to write.

I have also lost interest in my stories, but don't fear, my good friend Tilunar said she would take some of my stories, and rewrite them sometime after she finishes her story Through Time.

Again I'm really sorry, hopefully when Tilunar rewrites my stories they'll be better then what I wrote.

...


End file.
